Where Do We Go From Here?
by CountingBodiesLikeSheep
Summary: The L4D2 crew is headed out but what happens when Nick meets some competition for Ellis' attention?  Things could get ugly.  I only own Raptor and  later  Razor.
1. Meeting Raptor

**I don't own Left 4 Dead 2(so wish I did)**

**I only own my OC survivors**

**Please R&R**

Deep in the Savannah, a small girl, only 13, was standing in the middle of a street full of dead infected.

"Well, that didn't last very long, now did it?" She moved a strand of black hair out of her green eyes. She was searching for a long lost friend, lost in the infection when it hit.

**Elsewhere nearby**

"Damn, these things jus' keep comin' don' they?" Ellis shouted over the sounds of the hoard. Nick was about to retort but a black blue rushed by and started chopping down the infected.

"Who tha' hell?" The black blur stopped revealing a girl with messy black hair in a ponytail and pretty green eyes. She turned to snap at Nick for saying that, but stopped when she saw Ellis.

"Ellis? Is that really you?" Ellis didn't get a chance to answer before he was tackled to the ground.

"Um...Y'all look familiar. What was yer name again?" Ellis asked smiling. The girl giggled.

"It's me! Nicolette! Remember?" Nicolette said, still hugging Ellis' waist. Ellis thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah! Lil' Raptor! Watcha' doin' out here by yourself, lil' one?" Ellis asked, prying her off. She hung tight, not answering before she paled, feeling the jealousy leak off of Nick. She turned her head to look at him, letting go of Ellis.

"Watcha' lookin' at, gamblin' man?" Raptor asked in a southern accent, but it wasn't as thick as Ellis'.

"I think I'm looking at a girl who doesn't look older then 8. Now what was your name? Nicolette?" Raptor nodded.

"Huh. Pretty name. Name's Nick, not 'gamblin' man'." Nick said. Rochelle stepped forward and hugged her.

"It's finally so nice to meet another survivor!" Rochelle squeezed her tighter.

"Um...Ro? I think you're cutting of her air..." Ellis stated, pointing to Raptor who looked a little blue. Apologizing, Rochelle let go.

"Nice to meet ya' Raptor, but don't mind me asking, how old are you really?" Coach asked.

"I'm 13, but I'm pretty small for my age." Raptor shrugged. Coach lightly slapped her on the back.

"Welcome to the team."


	2. Deal

**Still don't own L4D2**

**Only own my OCs**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 2

Nick glared at Nicolette, who was clinging on to Ellis's arm. Ellis was laughing. Nick grit his teeth and shot down a few zombies that, unfortunately, happened to be standing by.

'_Dammit! That girl comes in to the picture and I'm gone! She needs to be gone for-_' Nick stopped his thoughts when he heard crying.

"There's one o' them cryin' girls around here." Raptor stated, her piercing green eyes scanning the area.

"Safe house ahead!" Rochelle shouted out. Ellis whooped and, unaware of the witch near him, ran forward.

"Ellis look out!" Nick bolted forward and shot the witch's head clean off. Ellis stood there, stunned and confused.

"Hey Overalls. Snap out of it. The safe house is just ahead." Ellis shook his head and headed toward the safe house once again, wondering why Nick would rush to protect him of all people.

**In the safe house...**

"So Nicolette," The girl looked at Coach. "how do you know Ellis here?"

"Well, I guess it started when I was about 3 or 4..."

**Flashback X3**

Little Nicolette pranced around the woods, her favorite place to hide from her twin brother, Damon. Damon was a lot like Nicolette in looks. He had black hair and green eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. But he was shy and protective of his twin.

"La la la la~" Nicolette ran toward a tree and started climbing it. Half way up, the branch she was using snapped and she plummeted down to the ground. Just before she hit the ground, she felt someone catch her. Nicolette looked up and saw a teenaged boy smiling at her.

"Be more careful, okay there, lil' Raptor?"

"Raptor?" The older boy nodded.

"You're a tough and brave one. By tha' way, I'm Ellis." The boy, Ellis, put Nicolette down.

"I'm Nicolette. I have a twin. You might know him. His name's Damon." Ellis laughed and ruffled the little raven haired girl's hair.

"Oh yeah. We call him Razor since he's sharp like one when it comes to you." Raptor giggled at that.

"Yeah, he's a little over protective."

"How 'bout I walk you home, so you don't get hurt, okay?" Ellis held out his hand.

"Sure thing, Ellis!" Nicolette gladly took his hand and from that moment on, Ellis became like a big brother to both Nicolette and Damon.

**Flashback over T^T**

Silence over fell the safe house.

"...Well that was a sweet story and all, but where's your twin brother?" Rochelle asked.

"That's what I'm looking for. I lost him when the infection and now he's gone and ran off somewhere." Nicolette said, an agitated look on her face.

"We should turn in. Nicolette, Nick. You two keep watch." Both grumbled and glared at the other. Once the other three were gone, Nick turned to Raptor.

"Look, kid. I don't know who you think you are, but Ellis is _mine_! And nothings going to change that!" Nicolette chuckled slightly.

"Aww, is the gamblin' man jealous of a 13-year-old girl? Well too bad. I had Ellis first!" They glared at each other again.

"Fine. We'll have a competition. First one Ellis chooses gets him." Nick stuck out his hand.

"Deal."


End file.
